At present, telephone conferences, as a common means of communication, are playing an important role in an original telephone network application in many domestic industries due to respective characteristics of the industries. As a popular international office working way, a telephone conference system, which is cost-saving and time-saving with strong real-time performance and is not restricted by regions, is an important means for modern business, office work and management. Use of telephone conference systems greatly improves the working efficiency, management and competitiveness of enterprises.
However, existing telephone conference systems fail to satisfy changing market requirements as cross-regional activities of enterprises are carried out more and more broadly and the types of telephones used by users participating in conferences become increasingly rich.
Generally, a terminal number corresponding to a user participating in a conference is set in the application of a telephone conference system. When a telephone conference is initiated, a conference host calls the terminal number corresponding to the user participating in the conference to notify the user to participate in a telephone conference. The terminal number corresponding to the user may not be connected in such a design, thus the user who should participate in the conference fails to participate in the telephone conference. In addition, the conference host, who does not know the locations of all users participating in the conference when initiating the telephone conference, sets mobile terminal numbers as terminal numbers corresponding to all the users participating in the conference to facilitate contact, and calls the mobile terminal numbers to call all the users to participate in the telephone conference. However, there are still some problems in the method which the mobile terminal numbers of the users are called, for example, problems including an absence of a user in a conference due to a connection failure of a mobile terminal number, radiation caused to a user by a mobile terminal when the mobile terminal is used in a telephone conference for a long time after the number of the mobile terminal is called through, heating and overheating of the mobile terminal itself, and the like. Therefore, users tend to use fixed telephone terminals to participate in telephone conferences if permitted. However, a user participating in a conference may not be found in time by calling a fixed telephone terminal instead of calling a mobile terminal. Therefore, there are some disadvantages in related technologies, and practical demands of users participating in conferences cannot be satisfied.